


小狐狸2

by icecola



Category: symy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecola/pseuds/icecola





	小狐狸2

  
  


  
  
小狐狸喜欢极了杨九郎今天送给他的礼物，是很早之前杨九郎托人专门定做的一个皮质项圈，银色的锁扣，中心挂着一张云纹的铭牌，旁边还有一根同色系的牵引绳，这是杨九郎第一次给小狐狸送东西，小狐狸喜欢得不得了，从打开礼物盒的那一刻就开始抱着自己的礼物在床上四处打滚，尾巴毛毛都乱作了一团。  
  
“喜欢吗？”  
  
杨九郎明知故问的问他，小狐狸很用力的向他点头。  
  
“那咬着项圈自己过来，哥哥就给你戴。”  
  
小狐狸不太懂项圈是什么意思，挥了挥手里的这条东西，得到杨九郎的确认后才四肢着地咬着项圈朝杨九郎移了过去，牵引绳和项圈折在一起的体积不小，小狐狸的嘴巴咬不住，短短一两米的距离牵引绳就掉了好几次，急得小狐狸一屁股坐在原地嗷嗷直叫，鼻尖到唇瓣的那小片嫩肉都弄得红彤彤的，看着好笑又可爱。  
  
杨九郎不难为他，就自己过去捡起床上掉的项圈帮人扣在了脖子上，小狐狸扣完项圈还想要知道牵引绳的作用，但杨九郎却把它收了起来。  
  
“你在家里，哥哥就不扣牵引绳了。”  
  
就算是不加约束，这小狐狸也离不开他，这是杨九郎的自信。  
  
纯黑色的项圈与白皙的脖颈严丝合缝地贴在一起，勒出一点浅浅的红印当点缀，特别是现在小狐狸身上一丝不挂的模样，仅有一条项圈围绕，自脖颈到胸口的分割，更将他身上所有的漂亮特区映衬得惊艳，杨九郎亲亲小狐狸精致的喉结。  
  
“真漂亮。”  
  
小狐狸听得懂杨九郎夸他漂亮，高兴地甩了甩尾巴，  
  
“你该说什么？”  
  
小狐狸抬头想想。“哥哥？”杨九郎摇摇手指否定了他。“不对。”  
  
“磊磊？”  
  
杨九郎一看就知道小狐狸这是故意不想说“操操”两个字的，一气之下就拧了把小狐狸胸前被自个儿揉大的小奶子，小狐狸吃了痛就皱着脸要哭。  
  
“呜……”  
  
狡猾的孩子不能惯，杨九郎笑着把人推在床上，嘴里说的却是训斥的话。  
  
“磊磊现在学坏了，都会故意藏本事了。”  
  
杨九郎无需费力，只要将一只手掌轻轻辟进小狐狸的腿间，小狐狸便会乖乖张开腿扒开臀瓣露出一个漂亮的狐狸洞等他堵进去。青涩的狐狸洞还处于粉粉嫩嫩的颜色时期，杨九郎刚把龟头顶上去磨蹭，下面那张小嘴儿就开始主动地亲吻着杨九郎顶上来的肉棒。  
  
这可要比小狐狸上面那张嘴儿吻技好多了。  
  
身下的性器让小狐狸撩拨得憋胀，杨九郎几乎没做什么润滑只是草草地挖了两指润滑剂便挤了进去。  
  
狐狸洞没经充分挖掘当然紧得很，杨九郎挤进去之后只觉爽得头皮发麻，可还没等活动，一向主动的小狐狸就拿手捂住了自己的下体，对杨九郎很是憋屈的说：  
  
“哥哥粗……”  
  
杨九郎把小狐狸的手拿开摁到一边，恶劣地磨着紧致的狐狸洞，不时猛地一个挺身撞在深处，引出小狐狸一声尖锐的惊呼。  
  
“艹你多少遍了现在才知道哥哥粗？”  
  
小狐狸又被杨九郎缓慢地艹了几下适应了频率缓过来气后才憋红了脸不太流畅得说：  
  
“哥哥粗……粗去，疼。”  
  
小狐狸的穴儿太紧了，怎么都肏不松，杨九郎怕人疼哭，就只好先退出去又给人送了点儿润滑剂，小狐狸的身子很干净，仿佛生下来就是要为人类服务的性爱妖精一般，连穴儿里含不住的润滑剂顺着淌下来的颜色都是晶亮透明的，腿间只有挺立的性器顶端溢出的那点淫液有细微的腥膻味，余下的皆是润滑剂所赋予的果香。  
  
填完润滑剂的杨九郎并不急着把性器送进去，因为就在这时他突然看到了小狐狸身下压着的那根狐狸尾巴，歪歪扭扭地压在背下，想来一定不太舒服。

杨九郎坏心思转得飞起，捋顺狐狸尾巴就把尾巴尖抵到了小狐狸嘴边，  
  
“咬嘴里就压不着了。”

小狐狸脑子挺好使，一看那是自己的尾巴，动物最敏感的地方之一，咬在嘴里肯定要疼，便摇着头挥着手吭吭憋憋地不要咬。  
  
“疼——。”  
  
但杨九郎尤其擅长哄小孩子，特别是小狐狸这样的乖孩子，仅需用他没听过的温柔语气好好的哄两句，不经世事的小孩儿便会很容易的中招。  
  
“哥哥慢点艹你就咬不疼了，啊。”  
  
莹白的贝齿小心咬上了尾巴尖那一点不连着肉的毛毛，杨九郎表扬般地摸摸小狐狸颈间的项圈扣，吻了一下铭牌上的云纹图案，毫不吝啬的夸奖了他。  
  
“真棒，我的小乖乖。”  
  
粉红的密处暴露得彻底，硬梆梆的性器打在臀缝处极脆弱的地方，小狐狸又痛又爽得卷起了脚趾，想叫出来又怕嘴里的尾巴掉了杨九郎要把他的项圈没收，就只能半抿着尾巴呜咽，无法吞下的口水沾满了绒毛的尾巴尖，杨九郎这还没操进去呢，这小狐狸就湿得不像样了。  
  
“呜……”  
  
“疼了？”  
  
小狐狸皱着眉头，眼神特别委屈的看向了杨九郎，大大的耳朵紧贴在头皮上，哪哪儿都小嘴儿都是要张不张的流着水儿，一双手却哪儿都不敢碰，看起来真是可怜得要人心尖儿痒。  
  
杨九郎不再冷着小狐狸不管，经过刚才的摸润滑剂的按摩与拍打，狐狸洞已经松软不少，这次进去应该不会再那么疼，连带着体液的润滑剂抹了小狐狸一屁股，杨九郎撸了两下自己的性器，再次挺腰送了进去。  
  
小狐狸可算吃美了一回，狐狸眸子都眯到弯弯，扭着小屁股要杨九郎再送进来些，杨九郎要逗他，就一直滞在原地不肯动，小狐狸痒得难受，身体里那个小肉点总渴望着有个什么东西狠狠地撞它一把，杨九郎摆明了要他自己动，正面肏的姿势虽不方便，但小狐狸还是撑着手肘一蹭一蹭地小幅度动着屁股，嘴巴里含糊不清的呢喃着呓语。  
  
“唔嗯……哼……”  
  
杨九郎惊讶于这小狐狸的淫荡，但同时又为拥有这样可爱的小宠物而感到幸运，小狐狸仅仅是动了几下就失了力气，侧着身蜷在枕头里呜呜噫噫的要杨九郎给他动动。  
  
但杨九郎动起来就不是小狐狸自己那种挠痒痒式的法子了，小狐狸的G点很好找，杨九郎掐着他的细腰肏进去十几下就摸索到了那块软肉，性器的硬挺是连带着那蘑菇似的龟头也要挺立起来的，不知是哪一下勾到那块软肉勾得狠了，小狐狸抓着杨九郎的头发尖叫着挣扎了起来，杨九郎便朝着那一点继续猛攻。  
  
前列腺的G点是一座薄脆的堡垒，只要顶动数十下开关就可以把小狐狸肏到高潮边缘，杨九郎怕他真咬疼了尾巴，就赶紧拿着自己的胳膊替换了上去，小狐狸高潮的瞬间咬住了杨九郎的胳膊，一股精液印在了他的腹部。  
  
“啊呜——！”  
  
看了小狐狸射完精逐渐恢复清明的眼神，杨九郎晃了晃胳膊上的一排小牙印给他看，装作要训斥的姿态将手指伸进人嘴里摸了狐狸的小兽牙。  
  
“磊磊怎么咬人呢？不乖。”  
  
明明自己都被肏得七荤八素的了，听见杨九郎说咬人，小狐狸还是瘪着嘴抱住杨九郎的手臂小心翼翼的对着自己咬出的牙印子吹了吹，那张小脸儿让嘴里运的气弄的鼓鼓的，看起来像个糯叽叽的团子，一掐就出馅儿，  
  
“哥哥，哥哥呼呼。”  
  
驼色的大耳朵顺势耷拉在杨九郎的手心里，身下的穴儿也让这情绪带着咬合的急促，湿热的甬道裹着内里的肉棒，被肏得翻起的穴口似小舌般舔着吃不下的根部，杨九郎噙着在自己胳膊吸吮的唇瓣吻进那张狐狸嘴儿，修长的手指颠着那两颗可爱的囊袋轻挠，惹得小狐狸呜呜哼哼的嘴里直漏气，  
  
“要你用下面的嘴儿呼呼。”  
  
小狐狸的双手再也没力气扒着自己双腿了，似失了筋络的藤蔓一般挂在杨九郎肩头任由人类开拓他的身体，这样的姿势极考验腰部的柔韧性，因此做完以后难免会腰疼一段时间，但它也能让穴儿里的肉棒进的更深，所以傻小狐狸果断图一时的爽快选了这个方式。  
  
杨九郎第二次肏得速度快了很多，小狐狸嘴里没了尾巴，叫声放浪到一声超过一声，到最后杨九郎不得不捂住小狐狸的嘴巴以防这隔音效果并不好的单元楼里会跑来几个听墙角的流氓闻到屋里的狐狸骚。  
  
轻顶慢碾几十下，终于一股子精液直冲平坦的小腹里，甬道的内壁脆弱，对于外来体液很敏感，暖热的精液烫在体内的G点上，小狐狸直接被这舒爽激出了狐狸叫，杨九郎不愿意让他天天习惯用狐狸叫表达情感，惩罚般地要小狐狸夹着自己的精液趴半小时再动。  
  
小狐狸这时虽然吃饱了，但也累得发困，对于杨九郎的指令迷迷糊糊的听不进去，刚缩进穴口夹了不到三分钟，肠液混着精液便从红肿的狐狸洞潺潺的流了出来。  
  
杨九郎从小狐狸腿间揩一点伸到他鼻尖要他看着。  
  
“脏不脏？嗯？”  
  
可他显然忘了小狐狸根本就没有对羞耻心的概念，杨九郎弄一指头精液给他，他还以为是杨九郎要他吃掉，眨眨眼睛就探着小舌舔掉了杨九郎指尖的体液。  
  
潮红的脸色加上迷乱的神情，狐耳的小美人儿痴痴傻傻的舔着自己指尖的淫秽当珍馐品尝，这样富有冲击感的画面一下又把杨九郎弄得身下邦硬，但小狐狸这一日三餐式榨精的频率实在让他不敢太放纵，深吸气后，杨九郎抽掉小狐狸嘴里的手指屈身将人抱了起来。  
  
“别舔了，再不洗澡你这一星期甭想下床了。”   
  
新戴的项圈免不了被粘上体液的命运，杨九郎试好水以后就要把小狐狸的暂时项圈摘下来给人都洗干净才戴上，可这时小狐狸却忽地听不懂人话了，不管杨九郎怎么说，就是抱着自己的项圈不让人碰。  
  
“洗澡得摘啊。”  
  
小狐狸跟怕杨九郎抢他食儿似的，赶紧捂着脖子上的项圈叮叮当当地缩进了浴缸后面，只露出一双看着快要哭出来的大眼睛可怜兮兮的盯着杨九郎，看这样子，显然是喜欢坏了杨九郎送给他的项圈，也不知究竟是要杨九郎独占他还是他独占杨九郎。  
  
不过现下杨九郎让他磨得没脾气，就只好先依着他的意思走了。  
  
“好吧好吧那就戴着吧。”


End file.
